


Face Down

by verdictlesslife (Jaetion)



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: Community: ij porn_battle, Cowboys, M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaetion/pseuds/verdictlesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Ben in the desert.  Response to the challenge "face down in the dirt" for porn_battle over at Insanejournal (February 2008).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face Down

Chest on the flat rock, face down in the sandy dirt, the rest of him burning like whiskey and fever and sin. God, he's dripping with sweat - hard and hot and hot even though the desert's a cold blue and the campfire's sputtered into grey coals. He can see about jack shit, but _fuck_ his vision - what he can _feel_ -

"Dan," Wade laugh-breaths into his ear, sending Dan's skin into shivers. "I like your voice, Dan. Nobody around - go ahead."

The jeans burn as they shove them down and there's rock and grit under his cheek, but that don't matter - Dan can't think beyond his cock right now. He lifts his hips as Wade pushes in, thumbs tattooing bruises onto Dan's back. He grunts and strains forward in spite of himself, but Wade bends in, his breath on Dan's throat followed by lips, teeth, tongue. He pushes again and Dan's hands scramble across the sweat-slicked stone and he gasps a burning lungful of thick air. God, it _hurts_ and _arouses_ and there's a spot in there somewhere that feels like heaven -

"Come on, Dan," Wade says, and then pauses to thrust and thrust and thrust, "let me hear you."

"Shut up - just shut up."

Wade rubs his chin across the back of Dan's neck and ruffles his hair with another chuckle, but he obeys for once in his goddamn life. His palms make circles on Dan's heaving sides before Wade reaches around to cover Dan's cock with his hand. It's rough and callused and _does he know how damn good that feels_? His fingers smear sticky wetness over the head of it and Dan clamps his mouth shut against the pleasure because like hell is he going to give Wade any satisfaction -

When Wade comes, his fist clenches tight around Dan's cock and he shoves hard, crushing Dan against the stone. He murmurs something, but the scraping rock and the dry dust and the fire glow and the slide of skin on skin and the spilling warmth make it impossible to think or do anything other than come, too, with a grunt and pleasure-closed eyes.

It'll hurt like hell to ride, but the completeness he feels now is worth tomorrow's pain.


End file.
